Warn me next time
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: When Beast Boy ends up in the Powerpuff Girls' world by accident, he needs to get out before he's stuck there forever. Or will someone else be there to rescue him? Random little one shot. Very subtle BBxRae.


Beast Boy was insanely bored. Everyone else was busy with other occupations. Starfire and Raven were at the mall, Cyborg was fixing his car and Robin was doing his solo training. The shape shifter turned on the T.V. He flicked through the channels, but there wasn't anything on.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Groaned Beast Boy, sinking further down on the couch. He flicked past the news, a football match, a cooking show, some sort of show about rich girls living in Beverly Hills, but there was nothing on. "That's it, I'm seeing if Cyborg is finished his car.." The changeling got to his feet, walked around the couch, heading to the garage. Suddenly he heard a strange noise coming from Raven's room.

"Huh?" He asked to himself, turning his body towards the hallway. He walked down the hallway and pressed his ear against Raven's bedroom door. There differently was a strange noise coming from the inside. It almost sounded like a bunch of young girls squealing. Beast Boy looked down the path which lead to Ops, wondering if Raven was back yet. But there was not a soul. Beast Boy tapped the metal door, just in case Raven was inside. The door opened, despite there being no one inside.

"Okay, _bad_ idea.." Beast Boy said, backing away frightfully. He knew the last time he came into Raven's room he and Cyborg were sucked into her mind through a magic mirror. Out of the corner of his eye in the room he saw something that might make Raven have a rage. It was a colourful portal, made out of swirling rainbows and light. Beast Boy tried to look away, but it was extremely eye catching and tempting. He had an urge to reach out and grab it..

* * *

Raven and Starfire returned from their shopping trip, carrying bags of clothing.

"Friends! We have returned!" Starfire cried, dropping the shopping bag excitedly. She looked around, raising an eyebrow at the no reply of their entry. "Friends?"

"Cyborg is fixing the T-car and Robin is training, remember?" Raven said, scowling and picking up Starfire's overloaded shopping bag. The alien was staring at the turned on T.V.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" She asked, noticing the empty couch.

"Probably with Cyborg or something." Raven said halfheartedly. She handed Starfire her bright pink shopping bag and headed over to her room. Her eyebrow twitched at the sight of the open door. She plopped the shopping bag near the doorframe and entered the room. It looked normal, with all her favorite possessions and dark spells.

On her bedside desk was a book about some sort of heroes in another dimension. Raven had picked it up at the library, out of curiosity. It was wide open and it looked like it had been used for something. The goth girl approached it strangely, grasping it in her hand and rubbing the cover with her palm. It felt smooth and the book smelled musty. The book was open at the part she had been reading, which apparently had some sort of spell on it. Some sort of spell that took you to another dimension. Raven heard voices down in Ops, and she put the book down. She jogged down into said room, where Starfire was standing with the other Titans.

"Hey Raven. Do you know where Beast Boy is?" Robin asked, tapping his chin.

"Nope," Raven replied, suddenly thinking of the book. Another dimension? The book did say something about a portal making a lot of noise. The door was open… It looked like it had been used.. _The signs._ She had a feeling something had definitely happened.

* * *

 _The city of Townsville.. Is under attack!_ A large, cartoony city with a giant, orange, scaly monster was storming over the city. He looked a bit like a orange salamander on two legs with a penguin beak **(yes, this is an OC)**. A certain green person landed right in the middle on the road in the city. Beast Boy got to his feet and looked around at the cartoony land.

"Where.. Where am I?" He asked, scratching his head. There was a ear-shattering roar above him, forcing him to look up. He saw the 120 ft tall creature raise it's gigantic foot. Beast Boy squealed and leaped out of the way, colliding head first with a car. "Ow.." He groaned, got himself up and stared at the ferocious creature.

"What happened? What is this place?" He felt something hard and broken near his butt, and realised his collision with the car had smashed his communicator. "Great." The orange creature roared, grabbing his attention and smashing a few cars near our green protagonist. It grabbed a fire hydrant with it's large, orange hand and pulled it up. Water sprayed up from it, going all over the road. A little white dog with black ears ran across the road.

"Ahh! Help us, Powerpuff girls!" The dog stopped and suddenly stared at Beast Boy, who stared back, "A _goblin?!_ "

"A _talking_ dog?!" Beast Boy gaped, his eyes almost bulging. Suddenly, the monster kicked the dog with a flick of his toe, and the talking dog went flying into the wall. "Woah.." Beast Boy said, shaking his head. If the dog wasn't a talking dog, he probably would've yelled it at for calling him a goblin.

"Hey you!" A young female voice called. Three young little girls hovered above high the ground, about the height of the monster's eyes. "Why don't you go back where you belong?"

The one in the middle had marigold hair, tied into a ponytail with a straight fringe. She had a red bow on her head, big strawberry eyes and a black and strawberry striped dress. The one on her right her large, shamrock eyes and a black and shamrock striped dress. She had black hair, that had a triangle split in the middle of her head. Two little sharp curves of hair were on the sides of her head. The one on her left had blonde hair tied up into pigtails with azure eyes, and a azure and black striped dress. All of them had little black ballerina shoes.

The orange creature roared, grabbing the rooftops of buildings with it's hands. It reached out it's arm try and swipe the girls, but they neatly dodged. The marigold one slapped it's hand, and it cried out in pain. The shamrock smashed it in the side, causing it to wobble. The blue one slapped it's arm with furious force. The orange creature waddled backwards, grabbing onto the buildings for support, smashing about 30 cars along the way.

"One more hit should do it!" The marigold girl cried. The three girls joined together and flew as a three colored rainbow, aiming for the orange creature. It dodged by landing on the ground, flat on it's back. The girls flew right over it, giving the monster some recovery time to get on it's feet again. Said flying girl heroes zoomed back again, but the monster was ready for them. It held out it's large, broad fists, which the girls flew right into, making them dizzy. The monster grabbed them and chucked them into the ground, making a large crash of cement. It raised it's foot to step on them, but then it heard a voice.

"Hey dude. Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" Beast Boy asked, standing near the monster's foot. He turned into a T-rex and roared, charging for the monster. His teeth sunk into it's leg, and the monster let out a painful roar. It flung Beast Boy off to the side, where he landed into a building, smashing lots of windows. The monster charged towards the shapeshifter, holding out it's fists and bearing it's teeth. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and flew into the sky, before the monster's eyes could settle on him. He flew directly above the confused monster, and turned into a large stegosaurus. His heavy body crashed into the monster's head like a rock, knocking it unconscious. The monster's body fell down, crashing into the buildings like a falling pole. Beast Boy turned into a bird, then flew to the side and resumed his human form.

The three girls, who were now awake, were quite stoked. They ran up to the green boy, who although was short, was rather tall compared to them.

"Ooh.." The blonde one gaped, "He has green skin!" She stared at him with starry eyes.

"Um.. yeah, I do." Beast Boy said, staring down at her.

"He's got pointy ears too," The shamrock one said, flying next to his head. She looked him in the eye. "Are you some sort of goblin?"

"What?! No!" Beast Boy snapped, rather insulted, getting nostalgia from the talking dog. Even Raven hadn't called him that **(not including TTG).**

"Woah, chill out snappy. What's your name?" The shamrock asked, the three of them floating in a group and staring at him.

"Beast Boy," The green one answered, crossing his arms, "Who are you?"

"I'm Buttercup," The shamrock said, pointing at herself, then at the strawberry one, "This is Blossom," She gestured to the blonde one, "And that's Buttercup. We're the Powerpuff girls."

"Anyways, I salute you for taking down that villain, Beast Boy. Where are you from? I've never seen you around before." Blossom said, tapping her chin and raising an eyebrow. The other girls were staring at the fallen monster, with a t-rex bite on it's leg.

"Well, I was actually just about to talk about that," Beast Boy said, staring at them, "You see, I'm kinda from another world."

"What?" Questioned Buttercup, with her rough voice.

"To be honest, I don't really get it myself. I was walking into my friend's room one moment, I saw this rainbow light thing, tried to grab it, next I'm here. I'm not very good at guessing, but I'm going to say that light thing was some sort of portal." The shapeshifter said, trying to retrace what happened previously. "What's this place called anyway?"

"Townsville. What's the name of your world?" Blossom answered.

"I'm from a city called Jump City," He said, remembering the Titans tower and all of his friends. "I'm in a superhero team." Then Bubbles zoomed up to him.

"So.. you have super powers, like us then?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Uh, duh! How else did I just take down that… orange thing?" He replied, with an eye roll.

"Ooh, what's your superpower? I didn't get to see you defeat the villain; Buttercup was blocking my view." Bubbles said, side glaring at the shamrock girl. Buttercup blew back a raspberry.

"I can turn into animals." The green boy answered. Bubbles' eyes filled with more excitement than ever.

"Any animal?" She asked, right next to Beast Boy's face. The green teen nodded with an uncomfortable 'uh huh'. She squealed. "Can you do it now? Turn into a cat!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but regardless, turned into a small, green cat. Bubbles squeaked in delight and petted his green fur. The cat backed up and turned into human form. Bubbles was overjoyed. "Can you do it again?" Beast Boy felt a whelm of nostalgia from when he had been captured by Soto.

"Um.. look, I really need to find out a way to get back to my own city." The green one said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, please, one more time!" Bubbles begged, grabbing onto his leg. Beast Boy sighed.

"Okay, but you have to help me out after this." He said, gently pushing her off. His body transformed into a tortoise, making Bubbles squeal in delight again. Buttercup didn't look so amused; she and Blossom rolled their eyes. Beast Boy turned back into his regular self.

"You mentioned you wanted us to help you with something. Is this about going back to your world?" Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You got me." Beast Boy answered with a nod.

"But how do we get him back to his world?" Bubbles asked, shivering in being nervous, floating near the shapeshifter's shoulder. She looked at him with sympathy.

"Maybe dad might know," Blossom said, with a smile. "Come on, Beast Boy, it's time to go to where we call home!"

* * *

Raven ran back into her room, staring at the open book. She snatched it up and read over the little spell. There was a little black ring around it, signaling that someone had jumped in the portal. A warning stated that once there was three rings, the user inside would be trapped forever.

"Beast Boy.." Muttered Raven, scowling. What had that green idiot got himself into? She couldn't believe he went in her room and jumped into a portal. She was going to kill him. She noticed a second ring was starting to appear around the spell, and knew he didn't have much time before he was screwed. She had to save him. She read out the spell, and there was a flash of light. Colours spilled out everywhere, creating a rainbow portal that made peculiar noises. Dropping the book, she ran out of the room and called for Robin.

"What's happening? Where's Beast Boy?" He asked, as she pulled him over to the entrance of her bedroom.

"Look, I'm going to jump into that portal," The goth girl said, pointing to the portal, which was spilling out of the book, "When I go in, I need you to grab the book and read over a part with a spell on it. There will be two black rings around it. I'm going to call you using my communicator every now and then and you have to tell me if there's a third ring there or not."

"Um.. Sure, okay.." Robin said awkwardly. Before he could protest, Raven sprinted back into her room and faced the portal.

"Beast Boy, you idiot, here I come." Raven sighed, jumping into the portal.

* * *

The Powerpuff girls took the green shapeshifter to a rather block shaped house. It had a white exterior, three white circle windows at the top and two square blocks next on either sides to the large one in the middle. Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom opened the door, Beast Boy trailing behind them.

"Dad!" Called Blossom, as they entered the modern, spacious living room. All the furniture was futuristic, along with a retro cubed fireplace and plank stairs. Beast Boy stared at it; almost reminding him of Cyborg's room. A man entered the room and stared at Beast Boy.

He was wearing a long, retro white lab coat, with a black tie you would find with a tuxedo. His hair was straight, black and shaped like triangles placed on his head. He had black pants and black chelsea boots. His eyes went wide when he saw the green boy.

"Girls? Who is this?" He asked, jabbing a finger at the green kid.

"This is Beast Boy. He has a problem that we think you might know how to solve." Blossom said, pushing Beast Boy forward. The professor stared at him, waiting for his response.

"Um.. well, I'm sorta from another dimension that I need to get back to." The shapeshifter said, with a nervous chuckle. Professor Utonium raised an eyebrow. Blossom flew next to his head.

"He is apparently from another dimension called 'Jump City' that he needs to return to. We thought maybe you might know something that can get him back there. Like a portal." The marigold one said, getting a 'thanks' look from Beast Boy. Professor Utonium tapped his chin and foot.

"I'm not really experienced when it comes to dimension travelling, but I'll check my lab to see if I can find something." The man said, trotting out of the room. Blossom flew next to the exit of the room.

"Me and Buttercup will help him. Bubbles, stay here and keep him company." Blossom ordered, reminding Beast Boy of Robin. The two said girls flew off after the professor, leaving Bubbles and Beast Boy alone.

"So.. can you turn into dolphins?" Bubbles asked. Beast Boy face palmed.

* * *

Raven landed on a road in the middle of Townsville. She knew she didn't have much time to find that shape shifter, so she had to move. She looked at all the pedestrians, and went up to a woman carrying shopping on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a boy with green skin?" She asked to the woman. The shopping lady shook her head and left Raven in the dust. The goth girl sighed and ran along, her cloak brushing against the buildings. She found a little boy skateboarding. "Have you seen a boy with green skin?" The little boy shrugged and went on skateboarding. The goth girl found a bunch of girls who had just been shopping. "Have you seen a boy with green skin?"

"That's messed up, girlfriend. Like your style." One of them said, brushing her out of the way (screw them). Raven scowled at them and tightened her hood.

"Is there anyone here that has seen a boy with green skin?" She asked, to passing by people. But no one replied. Raven groaned and stomped her foot.

"I have," A little voice said. Raven looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Down here," Raven glanced down at her heel, and saw a little white dog. "Are you looking for a green boy?"

"What.. Are you talking?!" Gasped Raven, leaping backwards. She grasped the wall with the palms of her hands and exhaled slowly.

"I am indeed. Now, as I was saying, are you looking for a green boy?" He asked, staring up at the goth girl. Raven sighed and nodded, brushing off her hood, revealing her short, purple hair. The dog bowed his head. "Then you will follow me."

* * *

"He he he, turn into an octopus, so Octi can have a friend!" Squeaked Bubbles, flying right up to the green boy's face. He pushed her away with a cringe.

"Look, I think-" He started, but she looked at him with puppy eyes, and her lip quivered. She was clutching a little, purple plush octopus with a little paper hat.

"Just this once. I promise this will be the last time," Bubbles said, her voice suddenly sorrowful, "I just want Octi to have another octopus pal."

"Alright, you've convinced me." Beast Boy said, turning into a large, green octopus. Bubbles squealed and put Octi in one of the changeling's tentacles.

"Oh, Octi, you look so cute!" Squeaked Bubbles, as Octi was wrapped gently in Beast Boy's tentacle. The changeling looked rather awkward, holding a small stuffed octopus. He turned back into a human again and gave Bubbles back her stuffed animal.

"There. That's it, no more changing," Beast Boy said, cringing. Bubbles nodded briefly, hugging her stuffed octopus. The changeling bit his lip. "So.. How are your friends going, looking for my portal thing?"

"Oh, they're not my friends. They're my sisters." Bubbles said, with a giggle. Suddenly, with a pink flash, Blossom entered the room.

"Have you found anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not yet. Buttercup is coming; she might have a better report." Blossom reported. With a flash of shamrock, Buttercup was at her side.

"Can't find anything. We practically turned the lab upside down," The girl said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Beast Boy." Blossom said, scratching her head nervously. The shape shifter sighed.

* * *

"Where are we going? Can we please hurry? I haven't got much time." Raven said, trotting after the little dog.

"It's just up this way," The dog huffed, nearing her heels. They passed a few houses and people walking on the sidewalks. "Why are you looking for this green boy anyway?"

"None of your business." Raven answered, gritting her teeth. The dog sighed.

"If you say so, ma'am," He said, as they picked up their pace, "I've never seen you or that green boy around before. Where are you from?"

"Can we please just get to where we need to go?" Raven growled. The dog groaned, a distance away from her feet. The goth girl got out her communicator and called Robin.

"Hey Raven," He said, sitting next to the book, outside the goth girl's bedroom door.

"How much of the third ring is there?"

"Um.." Robin paused and checked the book, "It's nearly there." Raven gasped, her heart pounding. She flicked off the communicator without a goodbye and faced the dog.

"Raven?" He questioned, as he had overheard the chat.

"We need to _run_!" She cried, taking flight. The dog grabbed onto her leg, as they begun their race against time.

* * *

"You seriously can't find anything?" Beast Boy asked, his forehead sweating.

"Well, it's not like we deal with finding portals to other dimensions every day." Buttercup said, crossing her little arms. Beast Boy sighed and slumped on the couch.

"There has to be something we can do.." He said, scratching his head. Think Beast Boy, think! The girls were thinking too.

"Perhaps there's a way to create a portal!" Blossom said, raising her arms in the air. "That's it! I've got it!" The girls and Beast Boy stared at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, we could actually create a portal!"

"Yeah, but how? We already checked the lab." Buttercup said, raising an eyebrow.

"We did, but we didn't know what to use anything in there for. I get it now.. Come on, girls and Beast Boy! We are making a portal! To the lab!" Blossom zoomed out of the room in a pink flash, straight for the lab. Beast Boy followed Buttercup and Bubbles down to said place. The girls made Beast Boy wait outside the lab, while they talked to Professor Utonium. The green teen could excited chiters from Blossom as they chatted to the professor. The door opened, and Beast Boy was let into a cubic lab. There were lots of cabinets, holding chemicals, test tubes and other science things. Blossom and her sisters, with help from the professor were building something.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked stupidly. It was like a large, black, mechanical donut with robotic markings. The professor plugged something into it, and little nubs appeared on the inside of the donut shaped thing.

"Making a portal!" Blossom said excitedly. She grabbed a piece of Beast Boy's hair and put it in a empty glass beaker.

"What was that for?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Blossom giggled. She put the beaker in a slot at the top of the donut shaped thing, "Turn it on, dad!" The professor flicked a lever, and the nubs started letting out electric blue energy. A lot of the energy was coming from the beaker, creating a blue swirl pattern in the donut and forming the portal. Blossom clapped her hands and Bubbles cheered, the former explaining. "You are the only thing from your world, so to get a portal there we need a part of your world: you," She breathed in, "Now, try it out." Beast Boy stepped forward apprehensively and waved his hand through the energy. He put his foot in, then turned around to face the girls. It was going to work, he was going home.

"Um.. Well.. I suppose this is.. Goodbye?" He said, with a frightful grin. Bubbles sighed with sadness.

"I don't think so." Buttercup said, pointing at the portal. The nubs suddenly exploded, along with the beaker and the whole thing powered down, leaving a metal mess.

"Girls, I told you it wasn't going to work," Sighed the professor, tutting, "Sorry Beast Boy, but I don't know if we can get you home."

"But.." Beast Boy sighed. He was stuck here forever, never to see his friends again. He could almost cry. Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. It pounded through the entire house like a bullet.

"Stay here," The professor ordered. He ran through the house to the front door and opened it. There, he saw a girl wearing a indigo cloak that covered her entire body, except her eyes and mouth. A dog, out of the corner of his eye was running away. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Is a boy with green skin here with you?" She asked, showing no emotion as she spoke. Professor Utonium nodded.

"Um.. yes there is, actually." He answered, almost seeing her sigh in relief.

"Good. Can you tell him to come here?" She said. Professor Utonium looked back down his house.

"Beast Boy!" He called, hoping the changeling would hear him, "There's somebody for you at the front door!" There were a few steps and crashes, but eventually the green one came up through the hall, the girls following him. His eyes went wide when he saw who was at the door. He went up to the doorframe with a toothy grin, where the girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the door.

"We need to go." She said, in her low raspy voice, as they hunched over together.

"Wait, you're going?" Buttercup asked, staring at Raven, "What? Who is this?"

"But what about our goodbyes?" Bubbles cried, her eyes sad.

"We don't have time," Hissed Raven, who knew the rings were almost there. She glared at Beast Boy, her voice panic struck. "We need to leave now." Suddenly the girls wrapped themselves around Beast Boy's waist, especially Bubbles. Buttercup was on there for about 5 seconds, before she leaped off.

"Goodbye, Beast Boy! We'll never forget you!" Squeaked Bubbles, waving one of Octi's tentacles at him. Raven groaned and shooed them off.

"No more hugs! We need to go!" She growled. Buttercup scowled.

"His girlfriend is mean. She's just taking him away out of the blue." She whispered to her sisters. Raven, ignoring her levitated in mid-air, her bindi on her head glowing with dark magic, creating a portal. The portal above them flickered warningly, like a broken hologram. Her face sweat beaded, as if the portal was dying. Were they going to make it? She grabbed Beast Boy and dragged him and herself into it, and they disappeared. Beast Boy almost saw Bubbles wave to him one more time.

* * *

"You. Are. _Dead._ " Raven said, when they arrived back at the tower, giving him a slap.

"Warn me next time." He grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This was awkward to write at the start since I'm writing a TT genderbend story so it was kind of weird… Sorry if I get any facts wrong.. I'm not as knowledgeable with the Powerpuff girls. Also, this was based off 'Double Rainboom' which is a PPG and MLP crossover.**

 **Oh well, thanks for reading and flames will not be tolerated. Have a nice day and thank you for reading this random fanfic.**

 **~Ponystories**


End file.
